Prima Spark
by AlzaVerte
Summary: Lucy has been living in her Mother's spotlight since she started acting. When she has enough, she heads for her new dream...Television! What awaits her and Levy is completely beyond both of their expectations. -Rated:T because why not?-Eventual Nalu-Other pairings along the way too!-First Fanfic-
1. Chapter 1

_**Welcome to my first NaLu AU fanfic! *throws confetti* **_(･ω･)

_**I want it to be a developing love story, not straight off the bat 'I'm-in-love-with-you-only-after-being-with-you-for-like,-one-week' story.**_

_**Also, whenever I'm writing a small part of the scene from the TV show, I'm going to write it like a play script.**_

_**If you don't know how that's written, you might want to look at a couple of examples to understand it better.**_

_**Without further ado...**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own a flipping character from this story, It's all Hiro Mashima's. As well as anything else that I might refer to in the story, like songs, other shows, etc. **__**T_T**_

_Chapter 1_

[Frederick holds Princess Yanderica's hands close to his chest]

FREDERICK

Oh my love! Fate has given me strength to defeat the evil Seighart and the monstrous Dragon that once guarded you.

[Frederick tenderly wraps his arms around Princess Yanderica]

FREDERICK

Come with me on my gallant steed to my kingdom, where you will become the Queen of our kingdom!

[Princess Yanderica gasps]

PRINCESS YANDERICA

(swoons)

Oh my prince in shining armor! My heart is forever yours!

[Princess Yanderica and Frederick share a passionate embrace as the spotlight dims]

[END SCENE]

Thick, red curtains of velvet shut close as the two actors are left frozen in place. The soft red wall muffles the thunderous clapping and whoops from behind it and 'Princess Yanderica' can't help but let out a sigh of relief.

This was her last show on stage and even though she was sad to leave, she knew that her 'calling' lies somewhere far from her mother's former spotlight. "I need to become my own star" the blonde thought, determinedly. "I won't hide under Mama's shadow forever!"

The blonde was so deep in thought that she almost missed the wet sniffling of her co-star.

"Uh...Dan?" the female made an attempt to push the clingy male, but his grip just tightened. "Dan? Show's over now...you can let go..."

The dark red-headed male shook his head. He looked up at the blond woman, his face evident with over-dramatic streams of tears and a tiny gloop of snot threatening to drip out of his Rudolph red nose. '_Gross_' the blond woman sweat-dropped inwardly.

"But this is the last time I get to hold Lulu-chan in my arms as her dashing prince!" The male wailed, his eyes watering again. "When I let go of you, I'll never see you again!"

'_Thank Kami_' Lucy thought. "Ehh...that's not true! I'll come by the 'Love & Lucky Theatre' as much as I can! A-and I'll be sure to visit you first Dan!"

Dan continued to cry a waterfall of tears, causing the front of Lucy's baby pink Princess costume to darken into a deep fuchsia. "No! I refuse to let go of Lulu-py-"

Dan's words were cut off by a painful 'THWACK' to his head, a thin line of blood trailing down his temple before falling sideways, unconscious. A tall, insanely muscular man had his right hand out like a karate-chop, clearly the one guilty of knocking Dan out. But Lucy didn't mind at all.

"You okay Lu?" The tall man asked in a deep, almost rumbling voice. The tone he used clearly stated that he was annoyed with whatever ensued between the two.

"I'm okay Laxus-nii. He didn't do anything to me" Lucy stepped over Dan's fainted form and hugged her older brother, calming him instantly. She looked behind him and frowned. "Where's Levy-chan?"

Laxus rolled his eyes and gently guided his sister backstage, his right arm over her bare shoulders protectively. "She's in your dressing-room, buried somewhere in the huge mass of flowers all your fans kept sending"

The two blonds expertly maneuvered around ropes, spotlight stands and miscellaneous props before entering the huge space full of make-up stations, the light bulbs on the mirrors giving a hazy sunset glow. Stage crew and a few actors who played minor roles are moving about, some stopping to congratulate Lucy and give their goodbyes before returning to whatever they were doing.

The siblings then reached the back of the theatre, where Lucy's dressing-room stood. The white door was decorated with a shiny gold star plaque and underneath, in bright pink cursive, wrote 'Lucy Heartfilia'. Laxus opened the door, gesturing for Lucy to enter first. Curtseying, Lucy entered her moderate-sized room with Laxus, closing the door behind him.

Lucy was greeted with a million red roses, 'Farewell' wreaths and a few other flowers in various colours. Daisies, lilies, tulips, cosmos and every other bouquet that weren't roses were bunched in one end of her leather couch. There were so many that she almost missed the tiny blue lock of hair sticking out the mass of multi coloured petals. "Levy-chan?" Lucy called out cautiously.

A muffled reply and a rustle was received and Lucy looked to her older brother. "Nii-san, can you get Levy out? I need to change out of this costume for the farewell party."

Laxus grunted in reply and made his way to the wriggling figure. Lucy giggled and grabbed a zipped dress bag laying on the couch and headed for her bathroom. The bathroom had a simple drawback shower with a plain white curtain, a toilet and a silver towel rack. Lucy carefully peeled off her Princess costume and other garments before stepping in the shower. Smelling faintly of strawberries and wearing lacy white panties, Lucy unzipped the dress-bag and peered inside.

A burgundy V-neck halter dress with a slit on the right-side of her skirt. When she slipped it on, It was a perfect fit and showed a modest amount of her cleavage and the creamy skin of her legs. The slit ran from her mid-thigh to her ankle, the opening flaring out as it traveled down. She placed her previous attire in the bag and exited the bathroom.

All the flowers were piled up beside her vanity, a couple bouquets squashed from Laxus' rough handling and from Levy's struggling. Laxus was sprawled on the now empty couch with his eyes closed, his left arm covering his eyes. His navy blue dress shirt had the collar unbuttoned and was rumpled. Lucy was about to wake her brother up when she felt skinny arms hug her slim waist.

"Lu-chan! You're so pretty in that dress!" A petite light-bluenette with excited brown eyes looked up at her. She wore an A-line cream lace dress that stopped just under her knees, satiny dark beige ruffles peeking out from beneath the hem. The scoop neckline and waist had miniature chiffon appliques, matching the same colour as the ruffles. Paired with nude tulle ballet flats and a satin sash headband, Levy's usual curly hair stood out from her neutral coloured ensemble.

"But Levy-chan, you look a lot more impressive than I do!" Lucy replied, picking out a few stray petals out of her best friend's hair. "By the way, how did you end up buried in those flowers?"

Levy huffed with annoyance. "I was reading that novel you suggested when the flower delivery guy came came in, all rushed and sweaty." Levy moved away to Lucy's makeup vanity, preparing the curling wand before continuing. "He was freaking out about 'late deliveries' or something like that and practically threw all the flowers on me, not even realising I was there!"

Lucy giggled and made her way to her makeup station. With Lucy sitting down in front of the lit mirror, Levy started curling the ends of the blonde's semi-dry hair, satisfied when she saw the results. Lucy had placed simple eyeliner and pink-tinted lipgloss on before standing up and slipping on a pair of matching ankle-strap heels.

"To think that tonight's the last time I'll be a stage performer" Lucy mused, daydreaming. "Soon I'll be known as 'Lucy Heartfilia, World-renowned TV actress' and not as 'The Layla Heartfilia Twin'!"

"While I'll be the one to write all the famous shows you star in" Levy added, stepping beside her friend. "Then I'll work my way up to writing movies and maybe even some books.."

Both girls had plans to leave the 'Love & Lucky Theatre' that night so that they could start their new careers with a fresh start. Levy McGarden has been the scriptwriter for all the original plays and musical compositions for 4 years and decided to step it up a notch by entering the world of television showbiz.

As for Lucy, the theatre has been her whole life, her mother was a famous performer before Lucy was born. Even after early retirement, Layla was widely recognised around Magnolia. Lucy was proud of her late mother's achievements and as a child, strived to become like her.

Lucy achieved and excelled in her dream, only at the age of 16. She was frequently told to be the next 'Layla Heartfilia', for her similar beauty and acting skill.

But she didn't want that.

Lucy wanted to be known by her own name because of her own skill and beauty, but people around her kept calling her 'Layla's Twin'. After 4 years, she had enough and made plans to leave with Levy.

Two weeks before she resigned, she had auditioned for one of the main leads in a future TV show. A very bold move, she knew that, but she felt like she had the skill to do it. Two days later, she received the call-back and squealed so loud that her entire apartment complex could hear from outside. But she didn't care.

She got the part! Tonight was going to be the night where the both of them would meet with a representative from 'Vermillion Studios' and officially start their new lives.

Lucy walked over to Laxus and shook him. "Nii-san, if you don't wake up we'll be late!"

Laxus groaned and moved his arm away, rubbing his lightning scarred eye before asking. "What time is it?"

"Just a little over 9." Levy replied. She opened the dressing-room door and held it open. "If you hurry up, we'll be able to arrive to the farewell party on time."

Laxus grumbled and heaved himself off the couch, grabbing his dark purple tie from the coffee table before leaving the room. Lucy and Levy followed suit, both of them chatting excitedly about the party and the book Levy was reading.

O~~~xXx~~~O

She was pissed. This wasn't how she wanted to spend her 'Strawberry Shortcake Friday Fest'. She wanted to be wearing yoga pants and her favourite navy blue sweater, not a simple black sheath dress with a bateau neckline. Paired with classic black pumps and her scarlet hair tied in a high ponytail, she looked professional and sexy.

She paid no attention to the men ogling her beautiful figure and continued to sip on her strawberry daiquiri, while keeping an eye out for the guests of honor. She wasn't alone either, another reason why she was pissed. A small tug on the hem of her dress caused her to looked down and meet the brown eyes of a young dark-bluenette. "Are you angry Erza-san? You've been very quiet..." the girl whispered, twiddling her fingers nervously.

Erza's expression softened and she stroked the girl's hair with reassurance. "I'm not angry at you Wendy." Her mouth drew into a tight line before continuing. "It's all your idiot brother's and the dirty old man's fault."

Her right hand curled into a fist, her mind filled with the faces of the two culprits. Remembering their faces made her so mad, she began to think of all the ways to punish them. At this point, Erza had a dangerous aura around her and Wendy had to take a step back. No-one ever wanted an angry Erza, especially if strawberry shortcake was involved.

Wendy sighed, playing with the furry white trimming of her red mantle coat. Her fuchsia ankle-length ball gown swished to look around the theatre foyer, the white ruffles at the hem of her dress brushing against her bare ankles. Technically, it was _her_ fault for not telling her brother about the event and when she remembered, it was _way too late_ to get him ready. It was only by chance that she decided to model the new dress her Mother just finished designing...

Wendy and Erza were currently situated by the large white double stairs that lead to the galleries, the circular foyer buzzing with other guests awaiting the ladies of honour. A bar and fully stocked buffet on the right and chrome bar tables on the left, the plush red carpet in the middle was swarming with paparazzi, backstage and other theatrical actors and actresses. All the tables had white circular tablecloths except theirs, which was black.

The buzzing chatter soon ceased and was replaced with clapping as three figures appeared from the mezzanine. Erza could easily spot the light-bluenette and blonds from where she stood and clapped along with the crowd. She waited patiently as they slowly made their way down the curved stairs, flashes from the paparazzi cameras blinding them briefly...

_**/To be continued/**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Like wow, I'm such a lazy updater ~.~**

**But hey! Can you blame me? Have you _seen_ the FT anime/manga lately?**

**Its been an emotional rollercoaster.****ლ(****ಠ****_****ಠ****ლ)**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own a flipping character from this story, It's all Hiro Mashima's. Aswell as anything else that I might refer to in the story, like songs, other shows, etc. **__**T_T**_

_Chapter 2_

Lucy and Levy played it pretty and smiled, ignoring the annoying camera flashes from the the paparazzi. As soon as they reached the bottom step, they were bombarded by unfamiliar people. Many gave the girls their farewells, some complimenting Lucy's performance or Levy's writing. They both gave the usual 'thank you' and flashed a smile in response, making their way to black-clothed bar table. Laxus has disappeared somewhere in the crowd, so that left Lucy and Levy to escort themselves.

Of course they were nervous, who wouldn't? They were told that the representatives would be the producer and the main male lead, so they both really wanted to make good impressions. '_But what if they don't like me_' Lucy thought, gripping Levy's hand tighter. '_They might think I'm not experienced enough and they'll change their minds last minute...'_

As they walked closer, Lucy's breathing was borderlining hyperventilation and Levy was quaking like a leaf. Even though Levy was guaranteed the job, Lucy's current demeanor wasn't reassuring. Just a few feet away, they could spot a beautiful red-head in a little black dress and...

A young dark-bluenette in fuschia, sipping on what appears to be apple juice. The two girls stopped in their tracks, right in front of the chrome table. They barely had time to register what's in front of them before the red-head looked at them and smiled.

'Lucy Heartfilia and Levy McGarden' the red-head offered her hand. 'My name is Erza Scarlet, director and floor manager of 'Fairy Tale'. Nice to finally meet you."

Snapping out of their shocked stupor, Lucy shook Erza's hand, Levy doing the same afterwards. They turned to look at the young figure standing behind Erza, confusion evident on their faces. Erza turned to look behind her and, remembering her company, gently nudged the teenaged girl.

The dark-bluenette jumped and hastily bowed before them. "Ah! Um...N-nice to meet you!" She stood up straight, her fingers nervously fiddling with a lock of her curled hair. "M-my name is Wendy Marvell and I'm here in the behalf of my brother. I'm sure he sends his apologies."

Her voice seemed to have gone a octave higher when she said the last part, but Lucy didn't notice. "I didn't know the actor's last name was 'Marvell'." Lucy crouched down to look at Wendy in the eyes, a smile on her lips. "Also didn't know he had such a cute little sister!"

Wendy blushed at the comment and opened her mouth, but Erza's voice made her shut it. "Actually her last name is 'Dragneel', 'Marvell' is just an alias."

Levy's eyes widened. "When you mean 'Dragneel', do you mean _The_ Natsu Dragneel, right?"

"That's right." Erza sipped her strawberry daiquiri before continuing. "Do you happen to be a _fan _of his, Levy?"

Wendy and Lucy looked at Levy, who was shaking her head. "N-no! We both went to 'Yousei High' together before he became, ya know, famous."

"Does that mean you also know Gray-san too?" Wendy asked.

Levy chuckled. "Yeah, I know Gray. We didn't _hang out, _but I knew him."

"How about you Lucy?" Erza questioned the blonde. "I didn't go to 'Yousei High', so I didn't meet Natsu and Gray until two years ago."

A waiter holding a tray of strawberry martinis walked passed and Lucy managed to swipe one before the silver tray disappeared in the crowd. "No, my Dad sent me to a private school overseas." She took a sip of her alcoholic concoction and reveled in the sweet flavour.

"Impressive." The corners of Erza's mouth quirked upwards when she saw Lucy redden a bit. "So, shall we get to business now? I have the papers with me."

Lucy set her drink down on the table as Erza shuffled the stapled contract, as well as reaching in her small clutch to pull out a black ball-point pen. Erza slid the pen and paper towards Lucy and clasped her fingers together. Lucy quickly flipped through the pages, sometimes stopping to read a few lines before continuing. Both Wendy and Levy made idle chatter as this exchange happened.

Lucy set the papers down on the table and picked up the pen. "Where do I sign?"

Erza's index finger pointed to the yellow tags on the side. "Yellow means signature and red means initials."

Lucy gulped, the pen in her hand hovering above the page. '_This is it...' _Lucy thought to herself. '_My future is _literally _in my hands.'_

Although she urged herself to start writing, her hands kept where they were.

'_Come on Lucy, you can do this!_'

She lowered her hand till the black ball-point tip made contact, brushing the smooth ink into her elegant cursive signature. Lucy took a deep breath before signing next to a red tag, her loopy writing taking form once again.

Although it felt like minutes, it actually turned into hours. When Lucy finally reached the very back of the stapled stack, many guests have already left and the clocked read 11:17. Levy and Wendy both had fallen asleep, both of them leaning against each other and sitting down on the curved staircase. Laxus was chatting with last remaining group of guests by the bar and Erza had her hands clasped together, her eyes closed.

One last flick of her wrist, Lucy finished writing down her name and set the pen down with a loud 'clack'. She slid the contract and ball-point pen towards Erza, whose eyes had just opened. Lucy watched the red-head flip through all the pages before placing the materials in a manila envelope. Although Lucy was twitchy and nervous from this brief moment of silence, Erza's warm smile melted it away.

With her brown eyes gleaming, Erza spoke to her. " Congratulations Lucy Heartfilia." She held out her hand towards the blonde. " You are now signed with Vermillion Studios. I'm _very _happy to be working with you soon!"

It took a few seconds to register what Lucy just heard before she gave a face-splitting smile. Instead of taking Erza's outstretched hand, Lucy threw her arms around the woman, whispering 'Thank you!' repeatedly.

Erza staggered a bit from the sudden hug attack but quickly adjusted, throwing her own arms around the blonde with a congratulatory squeeze. Lucy felt like squealing and jumping with joy.

One step closer to her dream.

~~~xXx~~~

After greeting the entry-guard 'Good Morning', two figures clad in baggy 'Vermillion Studio' hoodies passed through the large reinforced gates and made their way to Set #8. One of them had a baseball cap while the other wore a floppy sunhat, both their shoulders hunched over tiredly.

As soon as they reached the large metallic warehouse, they both made their way to the green room, exchanging pleasantries to people they passed by. A few unrecognizable workers were carrying the props and pieces from their previous shoot.

The two people soon reached the very back of Set #8 and they entered the green room in silence. A raven-haired male occupied the mini kitchen in the far left, preparing a blueberry smoothie.

"'Sup Ice Queen." The man with the baseball cap flopped onto the navy blue loveseat, throwing the back of his left hand over his eyes.

'Ice Queen' looked up briefly before pouring a measured cup of protein powder in the blender. "You look like shit Flame Head." he sneered.

"Bite me." The hooded male growled, throwing his baseball cap at the sniggering man. His salmon bedhead poked out in different directions, but he managed to look good despite of it.

His deep green eyes looked at the slouched figure on the left. The person was sitting on the matching lounge chair, the floppy sunhat covering their features.

He sighed. "Lis, can you stop moping around? We'll find him next time!"

Lisanna Strauss huffed with annoyance and tossed her sunhat on the coffee table. She crossed her arms and sunk lower into the navy plushiness.

"I'm guessing it was another unsuccessful night?" The dark-haired man now was holding two bottles of water, one which was thrown at the pink-haired one.

As he passed the second one to Lisanna, she took a brief look at him and sighed. "Gray, your shirt's gone again."

Gray Fullbuster looked down at his nude yet nicely chiseled chest and cursed under his breath. "God freaking dammit, again?..."

Once Gray got his shirt, which somehow ended up inside the sink, he heard a snicker from the couch. "What'd I tell ya? Once a stripper, always a stripper!" the male said mockingly.

Gray turned on the blender full of smoothie ingredients, making sure it was on the loudest setting. He smirked when he saw the man on the couch jolt from the sudden noise. Once Gray finished, he turned it off and poured it inside his portable protein shaker.

After taking a quick gulp, Gray joined the two in the lounge area. He flopped onto the navy chair parallel to Lisanna's and lifted his feet onto the coffee table. "So, what happened? This is like, the 3rd time you've visited that club in the past two weeks."

Lisanna casted her eyes to the side and Gray sighed. He looked over to his left and asked. "Oi Natsu, do _you _know happened?"

Natsu Dragneel sat up, scratching the back of his head. "Same thing like before. We went around the whole night and couldn't find him." He twisted the cap of his bottled water and took a sip before continuing. "Lisanna's really grumpy because she thought this one dude was _the one _and it ended up being a really buff chick."

Lisanna slammed her unopened bottled water on the coffee table, startling the two men. "Don't remind me, _Dragneel!_" She covered her face with her hands, shaking her head. "It was _so __embarrassing_. I mean, I hugged her from behind and when I realised it wasn't _him_, the chick was feeling me up!"

Gray snorted, but shut his mouth when he noticed Lisanna's venomous gaze. He cleared his throat. "W-well there's always next time. Besides you don't even know his name, so how do you expe-"

"Bickslow." Lisanna cut in. "He told me his name was _Bickslow._"

"Then why didn't ya say so!" Natsu leaped up from the couch, suddenly filled with energy. "All we gotta do is search the dude's name up online then _BAM! _We've found your dream man!"

Lisanna opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by the door opening. Evergreen's light brown curls poked through the crack and she sighed when she saw the three.

"There you are! Erza's stuck in traffic and we're going over the storyboard for the first episode in..." She stops to take a quick look at her wristwatch. "20 minutes! Get off you butts and hurry!"

Just before she closed the door, she stops to say one last thing. "Oh and Erza said that if you're late, she'll hunt you down."

Evergreen smirked as she saw their faces pale and closed the door behind her, her black pumps click-clacking away.


End file.
